


I Said I Have Your Back

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Bedwetting, Comfort, Crying, Diapers, F/F, Little Amy, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Slice of Life, Trauma, caregiver rosa, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Amy slips up at work and Rosa finds out about her “little” secret, Amy is convinced all of her workplace respect is lost. Surprisingly, Rosa agrees to help.It starts as a one time thing. A one time thing turns into a two time which turns into a full time job.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

The precinct was quiet. It was past 9pm and most of the other cops had gone home. Captain Holt was on the phone in his office and Rosa was stirring a mug of coffee in the kitchen. Amy was sitting at her desk, slowly gnawing the eraser off of a pencil. This case was driving her crazy but she couldn’t stop until it was solved.

“Santiago.” Rosa’s deep, intense voice came from behind her chair. Amy turned around to see her curly haired kind-of-friend holding two cups of coffee, her face as unreadable as ever. “Made you coffee.” She said, dropping the mug on the corner of Amy’s desk.

“Oh! Thanks!” Amy was understandably surprised. Rosa hardly ever did nice things for her. “What’s it for?”

“You seemed stressed.” She deadpanned and walked back to her desk without another word.

“Huh.” Amy muttered to herself. She glanced at the cup. Coffee made her have to pee, and she wasn’t exactly the greatest at making it to the bathroom on time. She also wasn’t wearing a diaper as she usually didn’t want to risk someone noticing it under her clothes at work. But she didn’t want Rosa to think she didn’t appreciate the coffee.

“I can handle this. I’m a grown woman.” She steeled herself and picked up the mug, taking the first sip of coffee and imagining the caffeine flowing through her veins. She glanced over at Rosa, who was blankly staring at her computer. “I can handle this.” She said again, and took another sip.

One mug of coffee later, Amy was slightly squirming in her seat. She needed to pee but it wasn’t urgent and she was making some real headway on the case.

Captain Holt emerged from his office, a thick jacket draped over his arm. “I am going home.” He announced to Amy and Rosa, who were the only ones left on the floor. “I trust you both will leave at a reasonable hour.”

“Yeah.” Rosa said. She didn’t even look up from the files on her desk.

“Of course, Sir!” Amy chimed, ever the people pleaser. Scratch that, the Holt pleaser.

Holt nodded at her and walked to the elevator and Amy turned back to her work. Her need to pee was growing. She made a mental note to make it to the bathroom later and kept working.

15 minutes later Amy was feeling a little desperate. She crossed her legs and bounced them up and down, fending off the oncoming flood. It only took a few moments for her to finally stand up and make her way to the bathroom. She passed Rosa’s desk and smiled at her, to no reaction. She had grossly underestimated just how much she had to go.

She opened the bathroom door, already undoing her belt. “Fuck,” she muttered, struggling with the the clasp. It was stuck. Amy was going into panic mode. She finally undid her belt and reached for the stall door, fumbling with her fly and getting it half down. It was too late. Her bladder released and soaked through her pants and made a small puddle on the floor. “Oh, no.”

Defeated, she sunk down to the floor and put her head in her hands. She tried to hold back the tears, but they flowed out anyway. What was she going to do? Sure, the office was mostly empty, but if Rosa saw that she had just pissed her pants she would never hear the end of it. Neither would anyone else. Sure, Rosa was good at keeping secrets, but even this must have been too much for her. Not to mention she was slowly sinking into little space.

The door to the bathroom swung open and Rosa walked in, eyes glued to her phone. “Hey, Santiago-“ She glanced up. “Oh, shit.” She muttered. “What happened?”

Amy looked up, her eyes tearstained and she sniffled. “Please....Rose please don’t tell anyone about this.” Fresh tears sprung from her eyes and she tried to wipe them away. “Please. You can’t tell anyone.” She said quieter.

Rosa sighed. “I won’t tell anyone, ok? Now what the hell happened here?”

Amy drew in a shaky breath. “If I tell you...do you promise you won’t judge me.”

“I promise you won’t be able to tell if I’m judging you.” She walked further into the bathroom after locking the door. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

“Good enough.” Amy exhaled and looked down to avoid making eye contact. “I have...some bladder issues. It usually isn’t that big of an issue but...it’s been getting worse lately. This is the first time this has happened at work.”

“It’s cool. I get it.”

“Y-You do?” Amy glanced up at Rosa.

“No. I was just saying I did to make you feel better. I don’t know if you know but this is extremely embarrassing for you.”

“Yeah. I noticed.” Amy sobbed out. “You can just leave.”

“Ok. I’m sorry.” She hesitated. “Do you need help? Y’know, cleaning all this up.” Her voice was slightly softer than usual.

“Um. That would be nice, yeah.”

Rosa offered Amy a hand and pulled her off of the floor, gripping both of her shoulders to make sure she was stable on her feet. “Do you have any extra pants?”

“Yeah. they’re in my purse under my desk. The big, green one.”

Rosa nodded and left. She returned shortly clutching the bag. Amy was leaning on the wall inside the handicapped stall. Rosa walked in and didn’t bother closing the door. “Here.” She handed Amy the bag.

Amy pursed her lips. Every minute that passed she was sinking further into little space. “I need help.” She muttered shyly, her cheeks flushing.

“What?” Rosa was taken by surprise. “Why? Can’t you change your own pants?”

Amy sniffled and shook her head. She looked like she might cry again so Rosa took a deep breath and prepared herself. “Ok, ok. I’ll help you.” She stepped forward and unzipped Amy’s pants the rest of the way. She eased them down her legs and helped her step out of them, quickly discarding them to the side of the stall. Next, her panties came down and we’re thrown in the same spot. 

“Can you...take it from here?” Rosa asked motioning to Amy’s pee soaked lower half.

“I...” Amy stuttered out then shook her head and pointed to her bag.

Sighing, Rosa knelt and took a pack of wipes out of her bag. “So do you want to like...lay down or...” 

“Blankie.” Amy muttered. She pointed to her bag. Rosa dug through it and in the bottom there was a sky blue soft blanket that was lightly tattered around the edges.

“Okaaay.” She muttered under her breath as Amy laid down on the blanket, her knees bent and apart, totally exposed to Rosa. “This is weird. This is so fucking weird.” She said quietly so Amy wouldn’t hear. Not that she was paying attention, anyway. Her eyes were closed and her thumb was thoroughly inserted into her mouth.

Steeling herself, Rosa sat on her knees in front of Amy and began cleaning her off. She didn’t have very much experience with kids, but she did her best with the wipes. “Okay, Where are your other pants?”

“No!” Amy said around her thumb. She leaned over to her bag and pulled out a thick diaper with tabs. There were little pink flowers printed on the front. She shoved it at Rosa.

“And this day gets even weirder.” Rosa barely whispered as she unwrapped the diaper. She wanted to walk away, but she was in so deep and, admittedly, Amy looked sort of cute curled up on her little blanket with her thumb in her mouth.

Amy lifted her hips unprompted when Rosa held up the diaper. She slid it under and struggled with the tabs for a few moments but eventually managed to get it on right. 

Rosa helped her off the floor and into her spare pair of pants, which were identical to the ones she was wearing before. Then, she folded up the blanket and the wet clothes and shoved them back in the bag. “Alright, are you good?” 

“Help me home.” Amy garbled, a bit of drool dripping from the corner of her mouth.

“Alright. It’s not like this can get any weirder.” This Rosa said out loud, because Amy was clearly too out of it to care. Rosa collected Amy’s bag and led her to the bullpen to get all of her own stuff. Then, she steered a giggly, ditzy Amy out of the building and into the passenger seat of her car. 

The drive home was relatively silent, aside from Amy muttering to herself under her breath and giggling randomly. It was almost like she was drunk. Except with more diapers and baby murmurings.

They pulled up to Amy’s apartment and Rosa helped her up the stairs and into her apartment. A challenge since Amy spent a few minutes fumbling for her keys and trying to put them in the lock before Rosa took over for her. Amy stumbled into the apartment and into her bedroom, where she collapsed onto the bed with all of her work clothes still on.

Rosa didn’t know what to do so she stood awkwardly in the doorway. “Santiago. Are you good?”

She murmured something incoherent and was clearly already half asleep. Rosa went over and pulled her shoes and socks off. She dug around in Amy’s bag and pulled out her “blankie” and laid it over her.

As weird as the whole situation was to her, she had to admit Amy looked sweet snuggled up with her blanket. Maybe she didn’t hate the whole situation as much as she initially thought.

With one last look she flipped the lights off and stepped out of Amy’s apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Amy bond over the difficulties they face in their job and have a deep conversation about themselves. Amy begins to tentatively introduce Rosa to her life.

“Santiago.” Rosa placed a hand on Amy’s desk, a mug clutched tightly in her other hand.

“Diaz!” Amy started, immediately blushing. She smoothed down imaginary wrinkles in her blazer and looked up to meet Rosa’s eyes.

“I think we need to talk.” She didn’t avert her gaze even for a second. “Evidence locker.” She nodded once and walked back to her desk. The bullpen was full as it was early in the morning.

“Jeez, what’s that about?” Jake asked from across their desks. He had a goofy, mischievous smile on his face.

Amy rolled her eyes, trying to keep the mood light. “None of your business, Peralta. I believe you have other things to worry about. Your job, for example.”

“Okay. Touchy subject, I get it. I’ll get back to my job.” He dramatically looked away and flourished the case file he was holding in the air, then immediately dropped it back onto his desk.

Nervously, Amy stood up and glanced over at Rosa, who was leaning on the wall near her desk. Amy nodded to her and the two of them walked off to the evidence room.

As soon as Amy closed the door behind them, Rosa asked “I think you need to explain what happened last night.”

Amy sighed and pulled out a chair. “Maybe we should sit down. It’s kind of a lot.”

They sat down at the small, cold metal table in the middle of the evidence locker. Amy took in a shaky breath. “Well, obviously you know we have a very stressful job. And it gets pretty hard for me to deal with sometimes. Last year I was looking for ways to cope with it all and I found out about age regression. It’s just...mentally regressing yourself to a younger age to deal with stress and anxiety. It started off as an occasional thing for me but over time I sort of started losing control over my little space.”

“Wow.” Rosa cast her gaze down at the table, not sure how to proceed. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Yeah. Thanks for helping me out last night. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

“It’s no big deal. It wasn’t...the worst.” Rosa blushed a little, trying to keep her face indifferent. 

“What does that mean?” Amy giggled a little bit. “Did you like taking care of me?” she teased, leaning across the table a bit, her arms crossed in front of her.

“Maybe.” Rosa said quickly. “You were sort of cute like that.” Amy started to answer but Rosa cut her off. “Don’t go and make a big deal about it. It’s not a big deal.”

“Of course not.” Amy mimed zipping her lips shut and dropping the key on the floor, making Rosa chuckle a little bit. “So...” Amy began. “If you liked it, would you mind maybe...helping me out again? No pressure, of course.”

“What are you talking about, Santiago?”

“I mean...maybe you come to my apartment occasionally and take care of me some more. It was really nice for me, to feel taken care of and stuff.”

Rosa turned the offer over in her head a few times. What was she getting herself into? Did she want to do it? Maybe a little. She didn’t, however, want to admit that. “I...” She started, not sure how to continue. “Sure, why not.” If Amy was offering, she was clearly not going to judge her for accepting.

“Cool! Cool.” Amy rubbed her hands over the thighs of her slacks. “How’s tonight? My place.”

“Tonight’s fine.”

Rosa stood outside Amy’s door, her hand raised and ready to knock. She steeled herself, took a deep breath and knocked twice. No need for gratuitous knocking.

Amy opened the door, her hair messy and her face flushed. she was dressed in an baggy t-shirt with shorts poking out from under it. Rosa glanced inside. It looked like her grandparents house. All doilies and old European plates and dark wood finishes.

“Hi! Come in.” Amy opened the door wider for Rosa, and she stepped in, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her. “Sorry, I’m a little nervous.” Amy laughed nervously, toying with a strand of her hair. She had never told anyone about this part of herself before, and here was the ever intense and scary Rosa Diaz here to witness it in full.

“Yeah. I get it.” Rosa admitted and offered a small, brief smile to Amy as she closed the door. After a brief silence, she asked “So...how does all this work?”

“Well I thought we could just sit on the couch and watch TV or something. To start.”

Rosa nodded, took off her shoes, and let Amy lead her into the living room, which wasn’t really a room of its own, just a section of the open plan apartment.

“Do you want something to drink? Water? Soda?” Amy asked as Rosa sat on the couch.

“No. That’s fine.” 

“Alright.” Amy nervously lowered herself next to Rosa, settling herself in the crook of her arm, which was draped over the back of the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on a nature documentary, complete with the soothing deep voice of some guy.

Amy tentatively rested her head on Rosa’s shoulder. Rosa tender momentarily, but forced herself to relax. Her eyes roamed over Amy curled up on the couch. Her shirt had ridden up some and the edge of a white diaper was barely visible over the top of her shorts. She averted her eyes, trying to focus on the colorful birds on the screen.

“Is this okay?” Amy asked as she slowly wrapped her arms around Rosa’s waist.

“Yeah.” Rosa chewed her tongue for a little bit. “Y’know, I think I understand all of this. I act like nothing bothers me but sometimes...this job really shakes me up. The thought that I could die every day. And...yesterday when I was taking care of you it made me feel...good? better? I don’t know.”

“I get it.” Amy said quietly. Her voice was muffled as her face was tucked into Rosa’s shoulder.

Rosa smiles a bit and moved her arm from the back of the couch to wrap around Amy’s shoulder. She was slowly relaxing into her.

“Hold on.” Amy said, slowly prying herself away from Rosa. “I’m gonna get something...and you won’t judge me?”

“Of course not.” Rosa’s voice was softer than it usually was.

Amy disappeared into her bedroom for a minute, and then went into the kitchen. Rosa could hear her quietly bustling around, and then the gentle hum of the microwave for a few seconds.

When Amy returned, she was clutching a large clear baby bottle full of milk with both hands and blushing rather furiously. “I...want you to give this to me.”

“Okay.” Rosa said quietly. She sat still as Amy shyly draped herself in a sitting position into Rosa’s lap. She handed her the bottle.

Rosa wrapped her arm around Amy’s back. She could feel Amy’s diaper under her shorts, and it made her want to take care her even more. Slowly, she fitted the nipple of the bottle into Amy’s mouth. Amy shifted to rest her head on Rosa’s shoulder, keeping a hand lightly on the bottle. Rosa reached up to stroke her hair and Amy closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, Amy was lulled to sleep by the bottle and the calming nature documentary, and her mouth loosened around the bottle. Rosa removed it and set it down on the coffee table. She placed her other hand at the back of Amy’s knees and stood, carrying her bridal style.

Rather awkwardly, she carried Amy into her bedroom and laid her down. She pulled the covers up to Amy’s chin and hesitated before kissing her forehead.

Amy stirred a bit. “Rosa?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you stay with me?” She muttered quietly.

“Yeah.” She quietly climbed into bed with Amy and scooted closer, spooning her.

“Thank you for this.” Amy muttered, relaxing into Rosa’s embrace.


End file.
